thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Glenn Rhee/Staffel 3
Folge 1 - Die Saat left|100pxNach ca. acht Monaten findet die Gruppe ein Gefängnis, in dem es nur von Zombies wimmelt. Sie entscheiden sich den Außenhof einzunehmen und beginnen damit die Untoten zu töten. Glenn bleibt am Zaun und ersticht die Zombies, die zu nahe an ihn herankommen. Nachdem der Hof gesäubert ist, übernachtet die Gruppe dort. Am nächsten Tag bildet Glenn mit T-Dog, Rick, Daryl und Maggie einen Erkundungstrupp um nach Vorräten innerhalb der Anstalt zu suchen. Kaum das sie in den Innenhof gelangt sind, tauchen einige Zombies auf, die von dem Trupp weg gesperrt oder getötet werden können. Nachdem der Hof gesäubert ist, betreten sie ein Gebäude und finde den Zellentrakt C der Anstalt vor. Sie säubern auch diesen und holen den Rest der Gruppe in die sichere Unterkunft. Glenn nimmt sich mit Maggie eine Zelle. Am nächsten Tag entscheidet sich der Trupp gemeinsam mit Hershel den Rest des Gebäudes zu erkunden. Nachdem sie eine ganze Zeit in den unterirdischen Gängen unterwegs sind, werden sie von Zombies entdeckt und verfolgt. Während der Flucht werden Glenn und Maggie von dem Rest des Trupps getrennt. Sie schaffen es noch rechtzeitig einen Raum aufzusuchen in dem sie warten bis die Untoten vorbeigezogen sind. Anschließend machen sie sich auf die Suche nach den Anderen und rufen leise nach ihnen. Hershel hört sie und kommt auf sie zu als er von einem herumliegenden Zombie* gebissen wird. Seine Schreie locken nicht nur die anderen Mitglieder des Trupps an, sondern auch die umherstreunenden Zombies. Gemeinsam mit dem Verletzten gelingt es dem Trupp in einen Raum zu fliehen. Als Rick das Bein von Hershel mit einem Beil abschlägt, hält Glenn dessen Bein fest. Folge 2 - Rosskur left|100pxNach der Amputation schaut er sich in der Cafeteria um und entdeckt erst jetzt die fünf Häftlinge, die an der Essensausgabe stehen. Da Daryl die Männer im Visier hat, läuft Glenn ungehindert in den hinteren Bereich des Raumes und holt einen Service-Wagen auf den Hershel gelegt wird. Ohne weiter zu zögern, schieben sie den Wagen zum Zellentrakt C. Dort angekommen wird Hershel auf ein Bett gehoben und von Carol medizinisch versorgt. Da die Häftlinge der Gruppe gefolgt sind, muss sich Rick um dieses Problem kümmern. Er lässt Glenn bei dem Verletzten, damit er einschreiten kann, falls dieser zurückkehrt. Glenn ist nach kurzem Zögern einverstanden. Kaum das Rick weg ist, fällt ihm Maggie um den Hals und schaut realistisch in die Zukunft was Hershel angeht. Er hätte keine Chance, da die Gruppe ständig rennen muss und ihr Vater jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage sein wird zu gehen. Glenn versucht seine Freundin zu trösten was aber nicht gelingt. Er schickt sie zu Beth, damit sie nicht alleine ist und geht selber zu Hershel. Später taucht Carl mit einer Tasche Mullbinden und anderen medizinischen Material auf, sodass Carol den Beinstumpf gut verbinden kann. Anschließend bittet sie Glenn um Hilfe. Gemeinsam gehen sie in den Außenhof, damit sich Carol einen Zombie für Operationsversuche aussuchen kann. Glenn hilft ihr indem er die anderen Zombies von der Untoten* weglockt. Kurz nachdem Glenn zum Zellentrakt zurückgekehrt ist, schlägt Hershel seine Augen auf und greift nach der Hand von Rick, der sich mittlerweile um die Häftlinge gekümmert hat. Folge 4 - Leben und Tod left|100pxGlenn und Maggie haben die letzte Nacht in einem der Wachtürme verbracht. Am nächsten Morgen werden sie von den anderen gerufen, da diese Hilfe bei dem zusammentragen der Leichen benötigen. Glenn macht sich mit Maggie auf den Weg nach unten als sie dort Axel und Oscar sehen, die versuchen Mitglieder der Farm-Überlebenden zu werden. Rick besteht allerdings auf den Deal und auch die anderen, mit Ausnahme von T-Dog, sind gegen eine Aufnahme. Nachdem das geklärt war, machen sich Glenn, Rick und Daryl daran etwas Feuerholz zu suchen, damit die Leichen verbrannt werden können. Gerade als sie den Außenhof wieder betreten, sehen sie Hershel im Innenhof stehen. Der alte Mann hat es geschafft mit Hilfe zweier Krücken ins Freie zu gehen. Plötzlich tauchen Zombies im Innenhof auf. Glenn und die beiden anderen Männer laufen gemeinsam mit Axel und Oscar sofort los um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Im Hof angekommen, können sie ein paar der Untoten töten als ein Alarmsignal aus mehreren Megaphonen erklingt. Rick teilt die Männer auf und schickt Glenn mit Axel los um nach dem Generatorraum zu suchen. Er selber sucht gemeinsam mit Daryl und Oscar. Glenn und Axel können den Generatorraum nicht finden und kehren zum Innenhof zurück als das Alarmsignal verstummt. Dort treffen sie auf die Anderen und werden von Hershel und Beth informiert in welchen Gebäudekomplex die Anderen geflohen sind. Sie folgen den Anweisungen und finden die Leiche von T-Dog sowie das Kopftuch und die Waffe von Carol. Niedergeschlagen gehen sie zurück zu Hershel um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen als sie das Weinen eines Babys hören. Sie drehen sich um und sehen Carl und Maggie in den Innenhof kommen. Maggie hat das Baby in den Armen und allen wird klar, dass es Lori ebenfalls nicht geschafft hat. Folge 5 - Anruf left|100pxHershel erklärt der Gruppe, dass sie unbedingt Nahrung für das Baby benötigen. Daryl, Maggie und Glenn erklären sich sofort bereit alles nötige zu besorgen. Auf dem Weg zum Auto erklärt Maggie, dass sie auf Loris Wunsch hin schon öfter nach Babysachen Ausschau gehalten hat, jedoch bislang noch nichts gefunden hat. Glenn schlägt ein Einkaufszentrum vor zu dem er ein Schild unterwegs bemerkt hat. Jedoch versperren zu viele Trümmerteile den Weg, sodass sie mit dem Motorrad fahren müssten. Maggie erklärt ihrem Freund, dass sie die Suche Lori schuldet und fährt zusammen mit Daryl los. Glenn schaufelt in der Zwischenzeit ein Grab. Nachdem Axel und Oscar die Zombies am Zaun verteilt haben, kommen sie zu ihm und bieten ihm seine Hilfe an. Er möchte es zuerst allein machen, doch dann erkennt er, dass er vielleicht mit den zwei Häftlingen befreundet sein will und gibt ihnen die Arbeitsmittel. Er selbst geht zu Hershel und fragt nach Rick, der immer noch im Zellentrakt Zombies abschlachtet. Er erklärt, dass er ihn rausholen will. Dann erinnert er sich an T-Dog und wie er ihm das Leben schon hunderte Male gerettet hat. Schließlich gesteht er, dass er jederzeit eine beliebige Anzahl Menschen gegen einen aus ihrer Gruppe tauschen würde was er erschreckend findet. Im Zellentrakt findet er Rick hinter zahlreichen erledigten Zombies vollkommen blutverschmiert. Er spricht ihn an und will ihn dazu bewegen hinaus ins Licht zu kommen. Als er ihn berührt, rastet Rick vollkommen aus, drückt ihn an die Wand und kommt ihm bedrohlich nahe. Glenn beruhigt ihn und spricht sanft auf ihn ein. Etwas in Rick erkennt ihn schließlich, wirft ihn in den Gang zurück aus dem Glenn gekommen ist und geht selbst in einen anderen Gang. Es ist spät geworden. Glenn, Axel und Oscar beziehen Stellung an einem der Tore. Glenn sieht vom Aussichtsturm das herannahende Motorrad und gibt den beiden Häftlingen ein Zeichen. Axel lockt die Zombies weg, während Oscar das Tor öffnet. Vom Ausguck her erschießt Glenn zwei Zombies. Die beiden haben die benötigte Nahrung dabei. Maggie und Beth bereiten die Flasche vor, die Daryl dem Baby gibt. Carl erklärt, dass er sich noch nicht entschieden hat, welchen Namen er seiner Schwester geben soll. Er kann sich zwischen den Namen der verstorbenen Frauen nicht entscheiden. Daryl möchte sie "Kleine Nervensäge"Im Original "little ass-kicker" nennen. Folge 6 - Auf der Jagd left|100pxAm nächsten Morgen sitzen Glenn, Maggie, Beth mit dem Baby, Hershel und Carl beim Essen. Rick kommt hinzu, erkundigt sich nach Carl und darum ob jeder eine Waffe hat. Glenn erklärt sofort, dass sie ein Telefonbuch gefunden haben und einen Lauf zu einem nahe gelegenen Geschäft machen wollen. Rick verschwindet wieder zurück in den Zellentrakt. Wie besprochen nehmen sich Maggie und er den Wagen von Hershel und fahren damit zu dem nahe gelegenen Laden. Sie kommen an und halten einen Moment inne um die Schönheit des Tages zu bewundern. Dann öffnet Glenn mit einem Bolzenschneider die Kette zum Geschäft. Ihm fliegen einige Vögel entgegen. Er betritt den Laden, während Maggie ihn von außen sichert. Sie sieht eine Ente und möchte, dass er sie für das Baby holt. Glenn kommt mit einem roten Einkaufskorb voller Waren wieder. Er erklärt, dass sie nun ausreichend Babynahrung und etwas Essen sowie Batterien haben. Sie reden darüber, dass sie, wenn sie sich beeilen vor dem Mittag zurück im Gefängnis sind. Maggie freut sich über die Stille in dem Ort, denn sie kann sonst immer die Streuner am Zaun hören. Plötzlich springt Merle Dixon hervor und bedroht beide mit seiner Pistole. Instinktiv ziehen beide ihre Waffen und stehen ihm gegenüber. Glenn erkennt Merle worauf hin er seine Waffe niederlegt. Er will wissen, wo ihre Zuflucht ist, doch Glenn erzählt nichts. Auf die Frage, ob sein Bruder noch am Leben ist antwortet Glenn, dass Merle zurückbleiben soll und er Daryl verständigen wird. Als alle auf Merles Prothese starren, ergreift dieser eine Waffe hinter seinem Rücken und beginnt zu schießen. Glenn und Maggie gehen in Sicherheit. Als Glenn um den Wagen zu Maggie geht, sieht er wie Merle sie mit seiner Waffe bedroht. Er zwingt Glenn seine Pistole in den Wagen zu legen und sich ans Steuer zu setzen. Sie fahren nach Woodbury davon. Dort angekommen werden sie gefangen gehalten. Folge 7 - Tod vor der Tür left|100pxMerle fährt mit seinem Prothesenmesser über den Holztisch vor Glenn und kommt auf diesen zu. Der Asiate wurde an einen Holzstuhl mit Klebeband an den Armen gefesselt. Merle erklärt, dass er ihm nichts tun wollte, doch als er ihn weiterhin mit der Waffe bedrohte, sah er sich in die Ecke gedrängt. Er erinnert an Atlanta wie sie ihn zurückgelassen haben. Glenn wendet ein, dass sie zurückgekommen sind um ihn zu holen. Er zählt den Suchtrupp auf. Als er bei T-Dog ankommt, will Merle wissen wo er sich befindet um mit ihm Frieden zu schließen. Glenn erklärt, dass er es nicht geschafft hat, woraufhin Merle ihm wünscht, dass es langsam ging. Merle fragt nun nach der Gruppe und Daryl. Er erklärt, dass er seinen Bruder wiedersehen will, doch Glenn schweigt über den Aufenthaltsort. Merle spricht ihn auf Maggie an und deutet mit seinem Messer auf die Stellen an denen sie ihn geküsst haben könnte. Dann nimmt er die flache Seite der Schneide und presst damit seinen Kopf zurück. Er lässt von Glenn ab und fragt erneut nach dem Polizisten und seiner Gruppe. Hierbei kommt er seinem Gesicht nahe. Diese Gelegenheit nutzt Glenn für eine Kopfnuss mit der er ihm die Nase bricht. Merle tritt wütend gegen den Tisch. Dann lächelt er und schlägt mit der Faust auf den Gefangenen ein, wobei er mit jedem Schlag wiederholt wie dringend er den Aufenthaltsort wissen will. Nach einer Weile lässt Merle schließlich von seinem Opfer ab. Glenn beugt sich vor und spuckt Blut. Sein rechtes Auge ist völlig angeschwollen. Er erklärt, dass sie bald von Rick und seinen Leuten gerettet werden, worauf sich Merle über ihn lustig macht und vorgibt eine Torte zu backen. Dann erklärt er, dass er nicht allein ist. Glenn trumpft auf, dass sie auf den Straßen gelebt haben und zu viele sind. Er zählt die verstorbenen oder vermissten Gruppenmitglieder auf. Als er bei Andrea ankommt, durchschaut Merle den Bluff, was auch Glenn schnell klar wird. Er verschwindet und kommt mit einem Streuner wieder den er an einer Metallstange kontrolliert. Glenn bekommt eine letzte Chance das Lager preis zu geben und wird dann mit dem Untoten im Raum allein gelassen. Der Zombie geht direkt auf sein Opfer zu. Mit den Füßen stößt ihn Glenn zu Boden und wirft dabei seinen Stuhl um. Er kann aufstehen und sieht, dass auch der Untote wieder auf den Beinen ist. Glenn rempelt einen Stapel Koffer um, woraufhin der Zombie wieder fällt. Die Pause nutzt er um ein Federkern-Bettgestell zwischen sich und dem Zombie zu ziehen. Dann versucht er den Stuhl an einer Wand zu zertrümmern. Der Untote kommt auf den Menschen zu und versucht ihn durch die Metallfedern zu greifen. Glenn kann ihn an die Wand drücken und somit eine Weile gefangen halten. Er läuft hinter den Holztisch und schiebt ihn mit dem Fuß auf den Untoten. Er schaut sich um und geht zu einer Steinwand. Dort schlägt er einige Male mit dem Stuhl gegen. Der Zombie hat sich befreit und eilt auf ihn zu. Mit dem dritten Schlag hat er den Stuhl zertrümmert. Der Zombie beißt in das Klebeband des rechten Armes. Glenn kann ihn schließlich mit einem Holzkeil aus dem zersplitterten Stuhl das Gehirn durchbohren. Voller Adrenalin schreit er auf und bleibt dann erschöpft an der Wand stehen. Er bereitet sich vor den Nächsten, der durch die Eingangstür kommt mit dem Holzkeil zu erlegen. Merle betritt den Raum, gefolgt von Caesar Martinez. Dieser richtet sein Maschinengewehr auf ihn und will, dass er seine Waffe fallenlässt. Er hält inne. Als sie die halb entkleidete Maggie hineinbringen, will Glenn erneut angreifen, doch diesmal zielt Caesar auf Maggie, woraufhin Glenn schließlich seinen Holzkeil fallenlässt. Ein großer blonder Mann fragt erneut nach dem Unterschlupf. Zuerst zielt er auf Maggie, doch dann kommt er mit aller Entschlossenheit auf Glenn zu. Maggie bricht unter dem Druck zusammen und erklärt, dass sie sich im Gefängnis verstecken und zu zehnt sind. Der Mann dreht sich zum Gehen. Bei Maggie hält er nochmal inne, nimmt sie in die Arme, küsst sie auf die Stirn und flüstert beruhigende Worte zu. Dann schaut er auffordernd zu Glenn und lässt sie zu ihm gehen. Maggie fällt weinend in seine Arme und die Männer lassen das Paar allein in dem Verhörraum zurück. Folge 8 - Siehe, dein Bruder left|100pxSie sitzen an einer Wand gelehnt. Er hat ihr sein T-Shirt gegeben. Nach einer Weile will er fragen, ob der Governor sie berührt hat, doch Maggie kommt ihm zuvor und erklärt, dass nichts geschehen ist und sie auf der Flucht vor den Untoten vergessen haben, was Menschen tun. Sie spricht auf seinen Zustand an, doch ihm ist er egal, solange sie nicht missbraucht wurde. Maggie bestätigt es ihm erneut. Dann geht er zu dem erledigten Untoten. Der Raum wurde geleert, sodass nur noch der Leichnam und die beiden Menschen zurückgeblieben sind. Glenn reißt dem Zombie den rechten Arm heraus. Er bricht ihn und entnimmt Knochen. Ein Paar reicht er weiter an Maggie, während er das andere behält. Als die Tür geöffnet wird, sind Maggie und Glenn bereit. Sie stürmen hinaus. Glenn wirft sich auf Merle, während Maggie den anderen Angreifer bekämpft und tötet. Er kann seine Maschinenpistole abfeuern und zwingt Merle hierdurch in Deckung zu gehen. Merle kann Glenn zu Boden drücken und hält ihm sein Messer an die Kehle, als Maggie ihn mit der Maschinenpistole auffordert ihn los zu lassen. Er hebt den Arm, doch nun wird Maggie von Caesar bedroht. Als sie sich umdreht, ergreift Merle die Waffe und fordert Glenn auf sich zu erheben. Sie werden zurück in den Verhörraum gebracht und auf die Knie gezwungen. Caesar kommt herein und will ihnen einen Sack über die Köpfe stülpen. Kurz bevor Maggie ihren bekommt gesteht sie Glenn ihre Liebe. Dann werden sie hinausgeführt. Draußen im Gang passiert alles sehr schnell. Glenn wurde der Sack abgenommen und er sieht Rick, der die Beiden befreit und aus dem Gebäude bringt. Sie flüchten schnell in ein anderes Gebäude, wo sich Glenn gegen einen Tisch lehnt und sich ein Hemd anzieht. Er erklärt, dass Merle ihn zusammengeschlagen hat. Maggie ergänzt, dass er nicht der Governor ist. Dann bemerken sie, dass die Frau fehlt, die sie hergebracht hat. Für Rick ist ihre Rettung momentan am wichtigsten. Glenn gesteht, dass sie ihr Lager verraten mussten. Rick beruhigt ihn. Daryl wirft einige Nebelgranaten auf die Straße und in deren Schutz machen sie sich weiter auf den Weg zur nächstgelegenen Barrikade. Sie erreichen einen Hauseingang an den sich Glenn völlig erschöpft wirft. Erneut vernebeln sie die Straße und laufen diesmal zu einem Bus, der als Barrikade dient. Oscar springt auf die Motorhaube und hilft Glenn hinauf. Als er Glenn aufs Dach hebt wird Oscar von einer Kugel getroffen und fällt zu Boden. Die Gruppe flieht und sammelt sich vor der Hauptmauer. Hier bemerken sie, dass Daryl fehlt. Plötzlich hören sie ein Geräusch hinter sich. Die Frau von zuvor kommt unter einem Wagen hervor. Maggie und Rick bedrohen sie mit der Waffe und nehmen ihr das Schwert ab. Sie erklärt, dass sie Rick hergeführt hat um die beiden zu retten. Dann fragt sie nach den beiden Anderen der Gruppe. Sie erklären ihr, dass Oscar tot ist und Daryl vermisst wird. Michonne verdeutlicht, dass sie ihre Hilfe brauchen um entweder die Verwundeten ins Gefängnis zu bringen oder den Vermissten zu befreien. Folge 9 - Kriegsrecht left|100pxGlenn geht zusammen mit Michonne zurück zum Wagen. Sie warten bis zum nächsten Morgen. Dann hören sie Rick flüstern. Sofort kommen ihm die Beiden entgegen. Als sie aber Merle in der Gruppe sehen, ziehen sie ihre Waffen und bedrohen den Mann. Maggie stellt sich hinter ihren Freund, Rick und Daryl stellen sich aber schützend vor Merle. Dieser erkennt, dass Rick seine Gruppe nicht komplett unter Kontrolle hat und beginnt Unruhe zu stiften. Er erzählt, dass Andrea noch am Leben und die Gefährtin des Governors ist. Dann zeigt er eine Verbindung zwischen Michonne und Andrea auf, woraufhin Rick hellhörig wird. Daryl verlangt, dass Glenn seine Waffe senkt, woraufhin Merle immer lauter wird bis ihn Rick schließlich KO schlägt. Die Gruppe diskutiert, ob sie die beiden Neuen mit ins Gefängnis nehmen wollen. Glenn möchte Merle unbedingt zurücklassen. Er sieht in ihm eine große Bedrohung. Glenn lenkt das Gespräch darauf, dass Maggie von Merles Freund, dem Governor, vergewaltigt worden ist. Sie beschließen schließlich, dass Merle zurückbleiben muss. Daryl ist damit nicht einverstanden und bleibt bei seinem Bruder. Glenn und Maggie wollen ihn davon abhalten, doch er erklärt, dass Merle sein Blut, seine Familie ist. Für Glenn ist seine Familie allerdings die Leute, die auf ihn im Gefängnis warten und jetzt bei ihm sind. Rick bekräftigt, dass Daryl dazu gehört. Er will seinen Bruder jedoch nicht erneut zurücklassen und verlässt deshalb die Gruppe. Rick erlaubt Michonne mit zu kommen, damit sie verarztet werden kann. Dann fahren sie in Richtung Gefängnis. Sie kommen an einem umgefallenen Baum und einem liegen gebliebenen Auto an. Rick weist Glenn an die Bremse zu lösen. Dabei greift ihn ein Zombie an. Er wirbelt ihn herum und tritt ihm den Schädel mehrfach ein. Von der Brutalität verwundert sucht Rick das Gespräch. Glenn erklärt, dass er dabei hätte sein sollen als sie Daryl befreit haben. Er hätte den Governor erledigt, der seine Freundin misshandelt hat. Rick erklärt ihm, dass ihr einziges Ziel war Daryl zu befreien. Maggie will das Gespräch abbrechen, doch für Glenn ist alles gesagt. Wütend dreht er sich zum Auto um die Bremse zu lösen. Im Gefängnis angekommen geht er in eine der unteren Zellen. Dort wird er von Hershel behandelt und seine Wunden gesäubert. Er bemerkt, dass er zwar übel zugerichtet ist, aber keine Brüche erlitten hat. Maggie steht in der Tür, schaut hinein und geht dann zwei Zellen weiter ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Hershel bemerkt, dass sie sich verstritten hat und bietet seine Hilfe an. Als Glenn sich ausschweigt, geht er um nach Maggie zu schauen. Als er in der Tür steht, erklärt er ihm, dass er ihn als seinen eigenen Sohn betrachtet. Am Abend bespricht die Gruppe, was sie mit der neuen Bedrohung machen sollen. Carol hat Angst, dass sie ihnen unterlegen sind. Hershel schlägt vor, dass sie Verstärkung brauchen. Rick geht zu Tyreese und seiner Gruppe. Hershel stellt sie der Reihe nach vor: Ben, Allen und Sasha. Tyreese wirbt für ihren Aufenthalt, dass sie ihr eigenes Essen suchen, sich von der Gruppe fernhalten und helfen, so gut sie können. Rick lehnt jedoch ab. Hershel versucht ihn umzustimmen, doch plötzlich spricht Rick zu sich selbst. Dann beginnt er zu schreien. Glenn fässt in seine Pullover-Tasche und deutet den Fremden an zu gehen. Diese ziehen sich zurück. Er folgt ihnen bis zum Ausgang und schließt die Tür. Folge 10 - Zuflucht left|100pxEr bespricht mit Carl und der Gruppe die Sicherheit des Gefängnisses. Dabei bemerkt er, dass selbst gesicherte Teile wieder von Zombies eingenommen wurden. Glenn ist sicher, dass durch diese Lücken auch die Leute vom Governor eindringen können. Beth hat Zweifel, ob er überhaupt kommen wird. Michonne berichtet von den Aquarien voller Köpfe und versichert, dass er kommen wird. Glenn schlägt einen Präventivschlag vor und will den Governor ermorden. Er bittet Michonne darum ihm bei seinem Plan zu unterstützen, indem sie ihm verrät, wo sein Apartment ist. Hershel wendet ein, dass der Governor auch beim letzten Mal von ihnen nicht wusste, aber sie dennoch nur knapp mit dem Leben entkommen sind. Glenn will sich nicht stoppen lassen. Hershel erklärt, dass Rick es nicht zulassen würde. Glenn zweifelt Ricks Urteilsvermögen an. Hershel erklärt, dass schon Lori und T-Dog ihr Leben im Gefängnis verloren haben. Er sieht ihre besten Chancen in der Flucht. Glenn wendet ein, dass sie auf der Straße nun schlechter dran sind, als noch im Winter, denn Hershel hat ein Bein verloren und das Baby könnte die Beißer anlocken. Aus seiner Sicht können sie nicht weglaufen. Maggie hält sich im Hintergrund und geht ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er schaut in die Runde. Dann bestimmt er, dass sie bleiben und den Ort verteidigen. Er will gemeinsam mit Carl in die Gruft gehen um dort die unsicheren Stellen zu finden. Michonne will sie unterstützen, doch er will sie lieber oben bei den Anderen haben. Dann fällt ihm auf, dass alle bei ihm sind. Er fragt wer auf Wache ist und geht frustriert hinaus. Glenn kommt zusammen mit Carl aus der Gruft. Sie berichten, dass die Zombies bereits wieder bis zum Kesselraum vorgedrungen sind. Hershel wiederholt, dass der Governor vielleicht schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen ist. Carol pflichtet ihm bei, dass sie in der Klemme zwischen Zombies und den Männern des neuen Feindes stecken. Glenn will jedoch immer noch das Gefängnis halten. Axel erklärt, dass eine Herde vorbeikommen könnte und sie dann in Bedrängnis bringen kann. Glenn möchte mit Maggie das Gefängnis abfahren und dabei sich die Schwachstellen anschauen. Er geht zu ihrer Zelle um sie zu holen. Er bittet sie mit ihm zu gehen, doch sie ignoriert ihn. Er fordert sie auf über das Geschehene zu reden. Sie wendet sich ihm zu und berichtet, was zwischen ihr und dem Governor passiert ist. Er will sie trösten, doch sie schlägt seine Hand weg und fordert ihn auf zu gehen, was er darauf hinmacht. Im Innenhof ruft ihn Hershel zu sich. Er will wissen, ob Glenn nach Woodbury fährt. Dieser verneint und erklärt, dass er sich nur das Gelände anschauen will. Hershel findet die Idee, allein zu gehen, schlecht. Er erinnert daran, dass auch kleine Einsätze gefährlich sind. Glenn fühlt sich angegriffen, doch Hershel erklärt ihm, dass er immer noch ihm Maggies Leben anvertraut. Die Wut, die in ihm ist wird ihn allerdings umbringen. Glenn erklärt, dass er nun der neue Anführer ist, wo Rick durchdreht und Daryl verschwunden ist. Er steigt in den Wagen und fährt los. Als er wieder zurückkommt, fährt ihm der Governor entgegen. Sofort sieht Glenn, dass etwas passiert ist. Er fährt direkt auf den Hof und zu Hershel, der dort am Boden liegt. Gemeinsam mit Michonne schaffen sie den Mann ins Auto und fahren in den Innenhof. Dort schließen sie das Gitter und schauen besorgt in den Außenhof. Glenn berührt Maggies Schulter und sie streichelt seine Hand. Folge 11 - Judas left|100pxDie Gruppe findet im Zellentrakt zusammen. Daryl ist wieder zurückgekehrt, hat jedoch seinen Bruder mitgebracht. Rick stimmt mit Glenn überein, dass das Gefängnis nicht zur Diskussion steht und weiterhin ihre Heimat ist. Allerdings wird die Diskussion um Merle unterbunden, da es momentan wichtigere Dinge zu bedenken gibt. Merle berichtet, dass der Governor alle Wege vom Gefängnis weg kontrollieren wird und mit Sicherheit weitere Angriffe durchführt. Rick will gehen, wird jedoch von Hershel zurückgerufen. Er verlangt, dass er sich zusammenreißt und nicht länger seinen Halluzinationen hinterher jagt. Carl und Maggie haben Andrea am Zaun entdeckt. Die Gruppe geht mit ihren schwersten Waffen hinaus und sichern das Gelände. Sie holen Andrea herein und entwaffnen sie. Dann wird sie in den Zellenvorraum gebracht. Dort wird sie von Carol in den Arm genommen. Sie erklären ihr, dass Shane, T-Dog und Lori verstorben sind. Sie berichten auch, dass der Governor ihren Freund Axel ermordet hat. Sie kann kaum glauben, dass er sie anlügen würde. Später geben sie Andrea ihre Waffen und ein Auto. Sie fährt damit in Richtung Woodbury davon. Der Plan ist, dass sie den Governor verführt und ermordet. Später in der Nacht sind alle im Zellenvorraum. Beth singt ein Lied, während Rick, Hershel und Daryl Pläne schmieden. Merle wird im Zellentrakt toleriert. Folge 13 - Das Ultimatum left|100pxWährend Rick, Hershel und Daryl fortgegangen sind um sich mit dem Governor zu treffen, übernimmt Glenn die Führung. Er weist die Gruppe an überall Munition zu verteilen, damit sie bei einem Überfall ausreichend versorgt sind. Merle wendet ein, dass sie jetzt zuschlagen und ein Attentat auf den Governor verüben sollten. Glenn jedoch sieht den Plan zu riskant, da die Außentruppe dann mitten im Gefecht stehen würde. Merle jedoch lässt nicht locker und blockiert Glenn sogar den Weg. Die beiden Männer kämpfen gegeneinander, wobei Glenn abermals unterliegt. Diesmal bekommt er jedoch Unterstützung von seinen Freunden, die Merle mühelos unter Kontrolle bringen. Als seine Wachschicht draußen zu Ende geht, kommt Maggie um ihn abzulösen. Er erklärt, dass er noch weiter durchhalten kann. Sie will bleiben. Die beiden sprechen sich über die vergangenen Tage aus. Glenn erfährt, dass sich seine Freundin nicht distanzieren, sondern stärker wahrgenommen werden wollte. Sie küssen sich. Glenn fühlt sich jedoch unwohl vor den Zombies miteinander intim zu werden. Sie gehen in den Zellenblock E und schlafen miteinander. Rick kommt später zurück und berichtet von dem Treffen mit dem Governor. Dabei erklärt er, dass dieser das Gefängnis haben möchte und sie in den Krieg ziehen müssen. Folge 15 - Der Strick des Jägers left|100pxGlenn, Daryl und Beth stellen Fallen gegen Woodbury auf. Michonne sorgt für ihre Sicherheit. Im Innenhof erklären sie, dass wenn die Bewohner erneut versuchen mit einem Wagen hineinzufahren, dass ihre Räder dann unbrauchbar gemacht werden. Daryl erklärt, dass die Idee von Michonne stammt. Sie möchte es den Angreifern ausreichend schwer machen, sodass sie das Interesse an einem Krieg verlieren. Später sichert Glenn das Tor zum Zellenblock E mit Ketten und Schlössern. Er bekommt dabei Hilfe von Daryl, der auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder ist. Er will für Merle ein gutes Wort einlegen und entschuldigt sich in seinem Namen für die erlittenen Qualen. Für Glenn sind die Dinge, die er erlebt hat nicht so, wie das, was Maggie durchmachen musste. Dafür kann er ihm nicht so einfach verzeihen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nimmt Daryl seine Armbrust und geht weiter. Im Zellentrakt sucht Glenn Hershel auf. Er zeigt ihm die Uhr, die er zuvor von ihm übergeben bekommen hat. Dann erklärt er, dass er nun verstanden habe, was sie bedeutet und hält um Maggies Hand an. Hershel gibt ihnen seinen Segen. Darauf hin geht er zum Außenzaun und läuft dort entlang. Er sieht einen weiblichen Zombie und trennt ihr den Ringfinger ab. Carl ruft ihn zu einem Treffen. Vorher geht er jedoch zu Maggie und überreicht ihr den Ring. Sie willigt ein und fällt ihm in die Arme. Gemeinsam gehen sie in den Innenhof von Zellenblock E, den Glenn zuvor gesichert hat. Dort erklärt ihnen Rick, dass er bereit war Michonne gegen eine Chance auf Frieden zu tauschen. Er sieht ein, dass diese Entscheidung nicht von ihm getroffen werden konnte und entschuldigt sich dafür. Fortan sollen sie abstimmen. Damit lässt er die Gruppe zurück und geht auf einen der Wachtürme. Folge 16 - Stirb und töte left|100pxDie Gruppe bereitet sich auf einen Angriff des Governors vor. Sie packen ihre Sachen und beladen die Autos. Glenn sucht das Gespräch mit Rick, da er Carl noch nie so wütend erlebt hat. Dieser erklärt jedoch, dass der Junge damit zurecht kommen wird. Der Governor kommt mit zahlreichen Bewohnern angefahren. Sie beschießen die Wachtürme und Stellungen der Bewohner. Danach dringen sie in den Zellentrakt C ein. Als sie wieder herauskommen, werden sie von Glenn und Maggie in ihren Schutzanzügen unter Beschuss genommen. Glenn ruft ihnen vorher noch zu, dass sie verschwinden sollen. Nachdem die Angreifer vertrieben wurden, freut sich Maggie sehr. Glenn ruft sie zu sich herunter. Im Innenhof kommen auch die anderen Verteidiger zusammen und beratschlagen, dass sie jetzt die beste Gelegenheit hätten den Angriffen ein Ende zu setzen, wenn sie den Bewohnern nach Woodbury folgen. Maggie und Glenn wollen nicht nach Woodbury gehen aus Sorge um ihr Leben. Einige Gefängnisbewohner sind im nahe gelegenen Wald in Sicherheit gegangen. Sie kommen nun zurück. Glenn und Maggie ziehen sich ihre Schutzkleidung aus. Nachdem die Wagen gepackt sind um den Angreifern nachzujagen, erklären Maggie und Glenn, dass sie zurückbleiben wollen um das Gefängnis zu schützen, falls der Governor doch noch mal zurückkommt. Sie öffnen Rick, Daryl und Michonne das Tor und schließen es darauf sofort wieder. Am nächsten Tag kommt ihre Gruppe mit einem Bus im Gefolge. Sie öffnen das Tor wieder und kommen langsam auf den Bus zu, aus dem viele Woodbury-Bewohner aussteigen und in das Gefängnis gehen. Sie sehen auch Sasha und Tyreese wieder, die zuvor Zuflucht im Gefängnis gesucht hatten.